maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episodes/@comment-70.20.16.133-20110927223709
Tween Titans/Cory in the Big Blue House (Parody of Teen Titans, Cory in the House and Bear in the Big Blue House) iFind KONG Letters/I’m in the Fresh Beat Band (Parody of iCarly and Donkey Kong Country, I’m in the Band and the Fresh Beat Band) Tranformonkeys/Peach (Parody of Transformers and Monkey Quest, Bleach and Super Mario) The Annoying Pikachu/Yu-Gi-Oh my Gosh (Parody of the Annoying Orange and Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh) Yo Gumball Gumball!/MAD Kitty Gets a Bath (Parody of Yo Gabba Gabba! and The Amazing World of Gumball, Bad Kitty Gets a Bath) Snacky Packages/ Handy Megamanny (Parody of Wacky Packages, Handy Manny and Megaman) Retch/When the Generator Wrecks (Parody of Fetch, Generator Rex) My Gym Partner’s an Explorer Girl/Pillow Neopets (Parody of My Gym Partner’s a Monkey and Dora Explorer Girls, Pillow Pets and Neopets) Punch Buttowski/Fairly Odd Kids (Parody of Kick Buttowski, Fairly Odd Parents and Liberty’s Kids) Ferbbound/ The Planet’s Seen (Parody of Phineas and Ferb and Earthbound, Planet Sheen) Back at the Kinzville Stadium/Thinuyasha (Parody of Back at the Barnyard and Webkinz, Inuyasha and Paper Mario) Sonny With No Chance/Mr. McGorium’s Wonderland (Parody of Sonny with a Chance, Mr. Mcorium’s Wonder Emporium and Alice in Wonderland) T. U. F. F. Kruppy/Zevo-18 (Parody of T. U. F. F. Puppy and Mr. Krupp from Captain Underpants, Zevo-3 and Apollo 18) Super Viper Baby/Winga Winga Tales (Parody of Super Diaper Baby, Tinga Tinga Tales and Kid Icarus: Uprising) Teamo Beemo/Underjunction (Parody of Teamo Supremo and Adventure Time, Captain Underpants and Jungle Junction) Regular Yo!/Ants vs. Zombies (Parody of Yin Yang Yo! and Regular Show, Plants vs. Zombies and ANT Farm) Super Nate/Care Bear Oso (Parody of Super 8 and Big Nate, Care Bears and Special Agent Oso) Fanboy and Chain Chomp/Scooby-Doo Mystery Dungeon (Parody of Mario and Fanboy and Chum Chum, Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) My Litwick Pony/ The Suite Life on Trek (Parody of My Little Pony and the Pokémon Litwick, The Suite Life on Deck and Star Trek) Rob vs. /Diary of a Stimpy Kid (Parody of Robotic Operating Buddy and Dan vs., Ren & Stimpy and Diary of a Wimpy Kid) Battle: Waverly Place/The Problem Moshiz (Parody of Battle: Los Angeles and Wizards of Waverly Place, The Problem Solverz and Moshi Monsters) Scream Fortress/AJ the Pooh (Parody of Scream and Team Fortress, My Weird School and Winnie the Pooh) Supah Monkey Ninjas/Criminal Megaminds (Parody of Super Monkey Ball and Supah Ninjas, Criminal Minds and Megamind) Liberty’s Spy Kids/ The Wipeout Place (Parody of Liberty’s Kids and Spy Kids, The Puzzle Place and Wipeout) The Adventure Times of Little Audrey/Top Catscratch (Parody of the Adventures of Little Audrey and Adventure Time, Top Cat and Catscratch) Buttowskin’ It/WordWorld Girl (Parody of Kickin’ It and Kick Buttowski, WordWorld and Wordgirl) Max and Oobi/Casper the Friendly Ghostbusters (Parody of Max and Ruby and Oobi, Casper the Friendly Ghost and Ghostbusters) Invader Carly/The Highlights Zone (Parody of Invader Zim and iCarly, Highlights Magazine and the Twilight Zone) Froster’s Home for Imaginary Ice Cubes/Hip-Hop Harry Potter (Parody of Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends, Hip-Hop Harry and Harry Potter) The Amazing World of Doug/Planet Charlie Sheen (Parody of The Amazing World of Gumball and King of Queens, Planet Sheen and Charlie Sheen) Late Night with Jimmy Neutron/Ow Ow Whoopsie (Parody of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon and Jimmy Neutron, Wow Wow Wubbzy) Joe, Joey, and Joseph/Magic School Train (Parody of Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Magic School Bus) Dude, What Would Happen to my Car/Ben Tennis (Parody of Dude, What Would Happen and Dude, Where’s my Car, Ben 10) Upchuck and Friends/Codename: Smurfs Next Door (Parody of Ben 10 and Chuck and Friends, Codename: Kids Next Door and The Smurfs) Extreme Makeover: Castle Edition/Kung Fu Fighters (Parody of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition and Eureeka’s Castle, Kung Fu Panda and Foo Fighters) El Stinkre: The Adventures of Stink Moody/House M. A. D. (Parody of Stink the Incredible Shrinking Kid and El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Riviera, House M. D.) Looney Trucks/Winnie the Goo (Parody of Looney Tunes and Chuck and Friends, Winnie the Pooh) Build Destroy Build/Hoodstinked! (Parody of Destroy Build Destroy, Stink the Incredible Shrinking Kid and Hoodwinked!) Codename: Kids Next Dora/Diary of a Wimpy Minion (Parody of Codename; Kids Next Door and Dora the Explorer, Despicable Me and Diary of a Wimpy Kid) Super Sponge Bros. Brawl/Jurassic Garf (Parody of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and SpongeBob Squarepants, Garfield and Jurassic Park) Two and a Half Pikachus/Bob’s Anatomy (Parody of Two and a Half Men and Pokémon, Bob the Builder and Grey’s Anatomy) The Suite Life on Shrek/Yogi Beanie (Parody of The Suite Life on Deck and Shrek, Beanie Babies and Yogi Bear) The Pound Puppies of Madagascar/Conan the Avengerer (Parody of Pound Puppies and The Penguins of Madagascar, Conan the Adventurer and The Avengers) Almost Naked Sea Life/DJ Lance and the Never Land Pirates (Parody of SpongeBob Squarepants and Almost Naked Animals, Yo Gabba Gabba! and Jake and the Lever Land Pirates) Firebieber/The Chronicles of Marnia (Parody of Firebreather and Justin Bieber, Super Mario and the Chronicles of Narnia) Zoocreeper/Blunder Pets (Parody of Zookeeper, Wonder Pets) Danny Phantom Zone/Justice League of Super Evil (Parody of Phantom Zone and Danny Phantom, Justice League and League of Super Evil) Barney and Me/Paul Blart: Wall Cop (Parody of Marley and Me and Barney and Friends, Paul Blart: Mall Cop and Hole in the Wall) Captain Ameregular/House of a Noob (Parody of Captain America and Regular Show, House of Anubis) Toy Story 2012/Phineas and Ferb: Across the 38th Dimension (Parody of 2012 and Toy Story 2, Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension and the Jetsons) Mario Needs Moms/Courage the Cowardly Frog (Parody of Super Mario and Mars Need Moms, Courage the Cowardly Dog and Frogger) Johnny Pest/Star Warts (Parody of Johnny Test, Star Wars) Avatar: the First Airbender/Fish Cooks (Parody of Avatar: the Last Airbender, Fish Hooks and Chowder) The Grim Adventures of Mario and Luigi/3rd and Turd (Parody of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Super Mario, 3rd and Bird) 6teen Titans/Alice Cooper in Wonderland (Parody of Teen Titans and 6teen, Alice in Wonderland and Alice Cooper) Total Drama World Torious/The Adventures of Dudley the Puppy (Parody of Victorious and Total Drama World Tour, The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon and T. U. F. F. Puppy) Hall of Nick/Michael Jackson 5 (Parody of Nickelodeon Characters and Hall of Game, Michael Jackson and the Jackson 5) Wild Brattz/Stuck on the Floor (Parody of Bratz and Wild Kratts, Jennifer Lopez’s Song “On the Floor”) UmiChannel 5/Metroid: Mother M (Parody of Team Umizoomi and Space Channel 5, Metroid: Other M and Mother 3) Battle Toads/Kinzville Rangers Samurai (Parody of Toad from Super Mario and Battletoads, Power Rangers Samurai and Webkinz) Pair of Kings of Queens/The Powerpuff Cheetah Girls (Parody of King of Queens and Pair of Kings, Cheetah Girls and the Powerpuff Girls) A Rug’s Life/Parappa the Candy Person (Parody of Rugrats and A Bug’s Life, Parappa the Rapper and Adventure Time) The Blind Soda/Special Agent Fanboy (Parody of the Blind Side, Special Agent Oso and Fanboy and Chum Chum) Claw and Order/Fantastic Mr. Mime (Parody of Law and Order and X-Men, Fantastic Mr. Fox and the Pokémon Mr. Mime) Pokénaru/Turtle on a Plane (Parody of Pokémon and Naruto, Snake on a Plane and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) G. I. Joe Jonas/The Spelling B (Parody of G. I. Joe and Joe Jonas, The Mighty B) 3rd and Angry Bird/Total Drama Bloopers (Parody of 3rd and Bird and Angry Birds, Total Drama Island and America’s Funniest Home Videos) Tak to the Future/Blecch (Parody of Tak and the Power of Juju and Back to the Future, Bleach) Sesamario Street/The Grim Adventures of Zack and Cody (Parody of Super Mario and Sesame Street, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) Inuyoshi/Late Night with Finn and Jake (Parody of Inuyasha and Yoshi’s Island, Late Night with Jimmy Fallon and Adventure Time) Goopets/My Life as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (Parody of Foopets, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and My Life as a Teenage Robot) Copeye/Yoshi Monsters (Parody of Popeye and Cops, Yoshi’s Island and Moshi Monsters) Grey’s Banana Pie/Bars (Parody of Grey’s Anatomy, Cars) Chowderama/The Life and Times of Juniper’s Wii (Parody of Chowder and Futurama, Wii Games and the Life and Times of Juniper Lee) The Fast ANT the Furious/Total Gullah Island (Parody of ANT Farm and the Fast and the Furious, Total Drama Island and Gullah Gullah Island) U2BE/Plenty of Rock Anthems (Parody of U2 and YouTube, LMFAO’s song “Party Rock Anthem”) T. U. F. F. Panda/The Emporor’s Weird School (Parody of T. U. F. F. Puppy and Kung Fu Panda, The Emporor’s New School and My Weird School) Major League of Super Evil/The Bourne Identrigby (Parody of MLB and League of Super Evil, Regular Show and the Bourne Identity) Rugratatouille/SpongeBob Circlepants (Parody of Rugrats and Ratatouille, SpongeBob Squarepants) Rabbids go Home……to Find their House was Wrecked/Cooking Chowder (Parody of Rabbids go Home and the Puzzle Place, Chowder and Cooking Mama) Gumball Z Kai/Shaun the Bird (Parody of Dragon Ball Z Kai and The Amazing World of Gumball, Shaun the Sheep and Angry Birds) Harold and the Purple Crayola Crayon/The Penguins of Porkbelly (Parody of Crayola and Harold and the Purple Crayon, The Penguins of Madagascar and Johnny Test) CSI: Crime Scene Inuyasha/The Amazing Planet Earth of Gumball (Parody of Inuyasha and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Planet Earth and The Amazing World of Gumball) Star Wars: The Electric Wars/Johnny Lava (Parody of the Electric Company and Star Wars: the Clone Wars, Johnny Bravo) Fairly Odd Airbenders/Horton Hears a Krrr (Parody of Fairly Odd Parents and Avatar: the Last Airbender, Horton Hears a Who and Perry the Platypus) How to Frighten your Dragon/iKarty (Parody of How to Train your Dragon and Fright Night, iCarly and Mario Kart) Sidekickin’ It/Almost Naked Animaniacs (Parody of Sidekick and Kickin’ It, Almost Naked Animals and Animaniacs) The Beat Movie/Big Crime Rush (Parody of the Bee Movie and the Fresh Beat Band, Big Time Rush and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) Chow and Chicken/Stoppable (Parody of Chowder and Cow and Chicken, Unstoppable) Angry Turds/Supah Mountain Fort Awesome (Parody of Angry Birds, Supah Ninjas and Secret Mountain Fort Awesome) Destroy Billy Destroy/Regular G. I. Joe (Parody of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Destroy Build Destroy, G. I. Joe and Regular Show) Nightmare on Elm Street Fighter/Battle: Extraterrestrial (Parody of Nightmare on Elm Street and Street Fighter, Battle: Los Angeles and E. T.) Johnny and the Smurfs/The Annoying World of Gumball (Parody of the Smurfs and Johnny and the Sprites, The Amazing World of Gumball) Monster vs. Wild/Yin Yang Yoshi! (Parody of Man vs. Wild and Monsters vs. Aliens, Yoshi’s Island and Yin Yang Yo!) Zoopah Ninjas/Planet Sheen 51 (Parody of Zookazoo and Supah Ninjas, Planet 51 and Planet Sheen) Resident Survivor/Dancin With Dino Dan (Parody of Dual Survivor and Resident Evil, Dancin With the Stars and Dino Dan) Wheel of Torture/The Stimpsons (Parody of Wheel of Fortune, The Simpsons and Ren and Stimpy) Josie and the Wild Kratts/Wacky NASCAR (Parody of Josie and the Pussycats and Wild Kratts, Wacky Races and NASCAR) The Snorfs/Finn and Jake and the Never Land Pirates (Parody of the Snorks and the Smurfs, Jake and the Never Land Pirates and Adventure Time) Sym-Bionic Joe/Rangled (Parody of G. I. Joe and Sym-Bionic Titan, Tangled and Rango) Project Runwexonaut/Judy Moody and the Such a Bummer Summer (Parody of Project Exonaut and Project Runway, Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer) Shark Boy and Lavana/The Fresh Beat em’ up Band (Parody of Shark Boy and Lava Girl and Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, The Fresh Beat Band and WWE) Zevo-101/Dragon Ball Z Redakai (Parody of Zoey 101 and Zevo-3, Dragon Ball Z Kai and Redakai) Camp Lazylo/Trio Grit (Parody of Camp Lalzo and Lazytown, True Grit and Rio) Lumpytown/Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Penelope Pitstop (Parody of Lazytown, Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Prof. Poopypants and the Perils of Penelope Pitstop) Rated A for Secret Mountain Fort Awesome/Mike, Lu, and The Wizard of Oz (Parody of Rated A for Awesome and Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Mike, Lu, and Og and the Wizard of Oz)